


Pictures with Santa

by tickedtabbyflower



Series: Christmas Mayhem [1]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: Daniel disappears before Christmas, leading Armand to worry. What is the reporter up to?





	Pictures with Santa

Armand had gotten the call, his heart skipping a beat. It had been a relayed message, one he’d been happy to take, a hint from his mortal lover. “Thank you.” He’d written the address down, quickly calling to a cab nearby. Daniel had ran earlier in the week, leaving Armand more than a little puzzled. The holidays were generally a time they settled down their cat and mouse game, staying in each others company without the constant reminder that he held his lover’s life in his hands. No, this was a time that Armand would slow down the monetary spoiling of his companion and just be. He’d never really thought of the ‘why’ to their truce. It had happened naturally, so when Daniel disappeared on the twentieth of December with no more words and no goodbyes, Armand couldn’t help but feel a slight rise of paranoia.   
He’d gotten in the cab with his usual coat, hoping that it might help Daniel in whatever sort of situation he’d gotten himself. He stared at the address, auburn brows furrowing slightly. It sounded familiar. “We’ve arrived, sir.” The driver called, getting him to look up. Surprise danced behind his eyes, even as he kept his visage blank. He’d gotten out, paying the driver handsomely. It was the season, after all, and he could read the twins the man had just had from his mind. It would help, especially with the tiny humans.   
A smile graced his face at the thought. Where’d he heard that from? Ah, Daniel had joked about it when they’d passed a family during Christmas. “Yeah, don’t piss off the owners of the tiny humans.” He’d slurred at Armand in a light giggle. Armand shook his head, brushing off the memory. Now was not the time to wax nostalgia. He needed to find Daniel.  
Going through the sliding doors, he quickly asked where the center of the Macy’s was. That was where Daniel had specified in his message. Armand figured he’d want to meet in a public area to ensure he hadn’t upset the vampire. He’d been more worried than anything, but he’d happily play the part of angry, especially if it got them into some more heated activities later.  
One of the young women had pointed him through the doors on the other end of the store. “It’ll be to the right. You can’t miss it. The Santa station is set up in the middle.” Armand had nodded, thanking her as he headed out. It was weird, even for Daniel, wasn’t it? Then again, his mortal lover had pulled him in to Notre Dame on Christmas when they’d first started the chase. They’d mellowed out over the years, but not once did he think Daniel would be caught dead in a mall, especially around the holidays. He felt the window next to him hum, a sign that his agitation was beginning to show. What was his blonde reporter up to?   
As he walked, he noticed the wreaths and trees set up everywhere. Amber eyes scanned the crowd, thankful that the lights didn’t reflect too much off his skin where it showed. Violet eyes and a grin were the second things to catch his attention. The first was a bouncing blonde of about twenty-six waving madly at him from the line of kids and their parents. He frowned, making his way up to Daniel with a speed that kept anyone from noticing the auburn cherub that had cut the lines. The parents gave Daniel odd looks, deciding that he was likely a drunk teen goofing off for his friends nearby before dismissing it. Daniel certainly did look young still, especially with that gleam in his eye..“Finally. Thought you weren’t going to make it.” Daniel beamed, a goofy grin splattered on his face. He was sober, also putting Armand on edge. As much as he hated Daniel being drunk, he knew well enough that Daniel being sober led to antics he couldn’t quite predict.  
“Daniel, what is this about?” He asked softly, taking his hand before giving a rough squeeze. The reporter flinched, the fear dancing to his eyes for a moment before he batted it away, grabbing Armand’s hand and pushing it down gently. “Relax. It’s nothing too terrible.” Daniel replied. “Why’d you leave?” He insisted, a small pout forming on his face. He knew he wouldn’t say it, but he did worry about his mortal companion, especially when he disappeared in such a manner. Daniel’s face softened at that, leaning in to kiss Armand’s cheek. “I wanted to make sure everything was in place.” He whispered, gently nudging Armand forward. “Go on. It’s your turn.” Armand blinked, confusion written in amber eyes as he turned. “My turn for what?” The grin broke on Daniel’s face once more. “To sit on Santa’s lap, of course.” He replied. The soft visage of Armand’s face hardened behind the blank stare, causing Daniel to rethink his motives for only a moment. That sliver of drunken courage surfaced, causing him to pat Armand’s shoulder. “Go on. Tell Santa what you want for Christmas. They say, if you’re good, he’ll make sure you get what you want.”  
A smirk came to Armand’s face, a bit of a gleam to his eyes that the reporter knew to dread. A quiet groan left him as he moved aside while Armand headed over to sit on the lap of the man in the red suit. Red, the color of his maker. It was soft velvet even, the color lighter than his master usually wore. A pang of memory and sadness shot through his chest, causing him to swallow hard. No, he’d not let this get to him, not tonight. He could feel the good intentions from his lover, humor playing in his eyes. He’d meant this to be fun. He turned his mind back to the situation at hand, his mind quickly running over the possibilities. The smile returned once more, softer than before.   
The man in the beard turned to him. “And what is your name, young man?” He asked in a lower voice. Armand eyed Daniel before turning a warm smile to the fake Santa. “Armand.” “And what would you like for Christmas, Armand?”   
Daniel watched the gleam in Armand’s eyes as he spoke. “Should I whisper it to you? Is it like a birthday wish?” The Santa laughed. “If you want, you may. Have you been good this year?” The jovial gleam in the mortal’s eyes of the man playing Santa was grand. Armand mulled over his next move, leaning in to whisper. Daniel watched the cheeks of the mortal turn red, his eyes glaze over as Armand sat back up, looking more than a little satisfied. “So, Santa, I think that only naughty children can use such. Am I wrong?” He asked, looking over to Daniel with a smirk. The Santa didn’t answer, only turned and motioned for the picture to be taken.  
Once the flash had went off, Armand stood, thanking him before giving a wink and turning to head away. The Santa looked as if he’d forgotten something before turning to the next child, calling them over. “What did you say to him?” Daniel asked, noting the change. Armand smiled, happy to have raised suspicion in his mortal companion. “Well, he did ask what I want for Christmas.” Armand replied lightly, giving a shrug. “I just told the truth.” Daniel paled, taking the picture that was handed to him. The look of seduction was etched into Armand's face in the picture, the Santa looking surprised and a bit disheveled. “So…Do I want to know what you want for Christmas?” He asked, getting a coy smirk. “Oh, Daniel, you’ll find out either way.” He purred, kissing his chin. “I hope that picture was worth it.” He cooed in his ear before walking away. Daniel gulped at that, placing the picture in his pocket. If the picture told the reporter anything, it was that he was gonna be sore after Armand was through with him tonight. In all honesty, he really hoped it was worth it as well.


End file.
